


Ruby

by kittykit



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Cussing, Death, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Suicide, Triggers, ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykit/pseuds/kittykit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's a freak, and Josh wants to fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

 

The chatter of the other students rung out through the room. The chatter filled his head, making him wince. He heard everything, from the scrapes of the school's chair legs against the tile floors, to the words being said by multiple people at once.

"I heard she was dating Tristan! What a whore."

"Football last night was sick. Almost like your mom last week in bed!"

"Uhg, No one's gonna find you out, promise!"

"I fucked Brenda last night."

"We need to get you laid!"

_ What was up with everyone's obsession with sex? It's like that's all anyone talks about anymore, sex, getting laid, when, who, where, what, why! _

His thoughts were babbling almost like everyone said he did. Sometimes, he let it slip, he'd ask someone about something that he wasn't supposed to know, or give them a look when they lied through their teeth about what actually happened. No one talked to him, no one wanted him to spill their secrets- no one knew how he knew, but they all  _ knew  _ he knew. 

"I can't believe I got a better score than you!" In walked Mark, gushing over another math score apparently. He wondered who he was gushing to.

"Yes, Mark, I get it, you've said it maybe twelve times."

Ruby.

_ There's your queen. _

_ Everyone's queen, mind you. _

He told it, but continued to mentally curse his brain anyways for the thought. He knew it was mocking him, making fun of the fact he was, well-

"Class,  _ Please _ ." His biology teacher almost pleaded. "Calm down, otherwise instead of a lab day we'll have a quiz day instead." Most of the class groaned, all but Mark.

"Like we like either." Mark whispered to Josh, a grin tugging on his face. Ruby let out a breathy laugh, obviously trying to make it as quiet as possible. "Josh, Mark, Separate, now." 

Mark sighed dramatically, Ruby just shrugging. Ruby grabbed his bag, standing and scanning the room for an empty seat.

_ Lucky day buddy, Only empty seat beside you. _

Once again he mentally cursed his own brain for making him feel  _ worse  _ about a situation that wasn't even his fault. Who would want to sit next to him? When he looked up to meet Ruby's eyes, he expected him to be frowning, a disgusted look on his face.

Instead he got a smile.

Ruby sat beside him, giving him a grin. "Tyler, Right?"

No one's ever bothered to remember his name! He barely even bothered himself!

"Mind if I sit here? I'm Josh, By the way. I don't think we've met."

Tyler just nodded, not trusting himself to be able to formulate words correctly.

Ruby turned back to the front of the room, watching the teacher, Mr. Edmond, explain a few things before handing Mark a stack of papers to pass out to the class. "You will be working with whoever you are sitting beside right now." Mark turned around, a grin etched on his face, but before he could say anything, he was cut off with a raise of the hand by Mr. Edmond. 

"And no Mark, That does not mean you get to work with Mr. Dun. You will be working alone for disrupting the class." Mark groaned and continued passing out papers.

Ruby turned to Tyler, a grin on his face. "Looks like we're working together!"

He almost missed what he said, everyone's chatter blending together and making one huge mass of confusion in his brain.

Some people, Like his parents, called it a gift to be able to hear everything- but usually it just all blended together unless he focused on what everyone was saying.

He just nodded again, unable to find the words to respond with.

Mark tossed two packets of papers on the desk. "Fuck you Josh. Making me work alone,  _ leaving me alone.  _ I miss you already!" Ruby laughed, rolling his eyes. "You'll manage. Now leave me alone, I gotta get to work."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

_ Did it really go by so quickly...? _

"You will all need to work together after school some to finish this project, I will not be giving you much class time!"

Ruby frowned slightly, but tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a time, address, and phone number on it. "Be over at five." He smiled, handing the paper to Tyler.

Tyler just nodded.

* * *

 

Tyler raised a fist to the wooden door, knocking softly. A few moments passed before the door swung open.

Tyler took a moment to examine him. Red dyed hair as always, red snapback facing backwards, shirt off...

_ Shirt off?! _

Tyler looked down at his feet, hopefully hiding his blushing face. 

_ And I nearly forgot why we call him Ruby. _

He shook his head, Ruby cocking an eyebrow. "You alright?"

Tyler just nodded again. Why was his brain like this?! Like a separate entity?!

Ruby stepped aside, letting him into the house. He looked around, noticing the framed pictures on the wall of, who he assumed, was Ruby and his family. "That's my brother, and my sister. Mama's trying for another though."

Tyler nodded again.

Ruby sighed, walking up the stairs. "Follow me, we can work up here in my room." 

Tyler followed.

Ruby opened the door, looking at the walls of his room. Posters were strung about, and some christmas lights were hanging around the borders of his walls. Ruby stood on his bed, turning the lights on, then turning on a few lamps in his room as well.

"Sorry, My room gets pretty dark during the evening."

Tyler noticed a color change, from dark pink walls to bright red as soon as the lights were turned on.

_ You're insane, the walls are probably always red. _

Tyler shook his head again, trying to rid his thoughts. This time, Ruby didn't say anything about it. "So, Our topic is sexual reproduction and genes." Ruby stated, pulling out his  _ red  _ binder.

_ Classic Ruby. _

Tyler had the urge to shout 'Shut up!' but just shook his head again. Ruby noticed, but like last time, didn't say anything.

Ruby sighed. "I was thinking we could do a presentation, but y'know, that's kinda boring. What do you think?" Tyler shrugged. Ruby sighed again, annoyance laced within it. "Well, What are some of your hobbies?" Tyler shrugged again. 

"You know you're gonna have to talk to me if we're gonna make this work." Ruby looked at him, eyes soft. Almost as if he could tell Tyler wasn't really used to social interaction. Almost as if he wanted to crack the code of Tyler himself.

'I don't wanna!' He had the urge to shout, but he knew it was childish. What could he even say to that?

"I heard you do music." Ruby opened his laptop, typing his password and opening a playlist.

"What kind? We can listen to music to get some inspiration, or we could do like, a song instead of a boring ol' presentation-" Ruby was getting excited, and that made Tyler slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to people being...  _ happy  _ around him.

"I write." His voice was louder than he intended, and cracked when he spoke. Ruby paused, turning to him. "You write?" He repeated. Tyler nodded, eyes stinging. He's already embarrassed himself once, and he hasn't even been at Ruby's for fifteen minutes. Even though Tyler was utterly mortified, enough to never want to speak again, Ruby was smiling. 

"Can I uh, Read some of it sometime? Your songs?" Tyler looked up from the floor, slightly shocked. Why would Ruby, no,  _ anyone  _ want to read anything he's written?

_ 'No!'  _ Screamed his brain.

"Sure." He says.

* * *

 

"So, it's been two days and we still don't have a topic. At least we've done some reasearch." Ruby hums, throwing a small beanbag- a hacky sack? He couldn't remember the name- up in the air and catching it from his spot laying on the bed. Tyler unzips his backpack slightly, bringing out his ukulele- he brought it with him, because Ruby asked him to play him a song sometime. Ruby paused his little game of catch, gazing at Tyler with excited eyes.

"You're gonna play something for me?" Tyler smiled slightly and nodded. He still hasn't spoken much to Ruby, but it's gotten a little better. He's been able to say 'Yes', 'No', and 'Maybe' along with a few short sentences. Ruby sat up, allowing Tyler to sit beside him.

Tyler strummed a few chords before looking back at Ruby who was sitting criss-cross on his bed, eyes glimmering with excitement. "Aw, C'mon, Is that it? Sing to me!" He says playfully. Tyler's face turns red.

"I wasn't joking, c'mon! Sing!" Ruby says hopefully.

Tyler just sighs, strumming. 

_ Bb, F, Dm, C _

_ Bb, F, Dm, C _

_ Bb, F, Dm, C _

_ Bb, F _

_ slight pause _

_ Dm, C _

He's nervous, repeating the chords in his mind as he sings along with his own tune.

_ I don't know why I feed on emotion _

_ There's a stomach inside my brain _

He chickens out almost immediately, face red and eyes stinging with tears. 

_ You're a wuss, Tyler, Crying when you're performing in front of one person. Good Job. _

"Shut up," He whispers to himself.

"What?" 

Ruby.

"Sorry, N-Nothing."

"Is everything okay? I was enjoying it." Ruby was too kind. "I'm fine." Tyler murmurs, rubbing his eyes. "H-Headache." He manages to murmur. He's lying, but if it's onyl helping...

"Oh, Really? I'll go grab some aspirin or something." 

"Th-Thanks, Ruby." He freezes immediately.

Fuck. He said it.

"Ruby? My name's-"

"Josh." Tyler finishes. Josh just gives him an odd look and nods. "Right. I'll be right back."

* * *

 

Tyler didn't go back over the next day. He went right home instead. He typed up an entire report, did all of Ruby's- 

_ Josh. Right. _

He sighs angrily. How could he call him that to his face? He was never good at learning names but he  _ knew  _ it. 

_ You know you can call him Ruby, just not to his face. _

"What if it slips again?"

_ Explain it to him. _

Tyler sighed angrily again, pushing the heels of his hands onto his temples. There was a knock at his door.

"What?" He snaps, his mother opening the door slowly. "I just wanted to check if you were okay, you didn't go over to work on your project today." Tyler sighed. "We finished it, plus he had something going on." His mother sighed, obviously not believing him. She murmured out a soft 'alright' before leaving the room, not questioning him further.

He sighed again, laying his head back down on his desk.

* * *

 

"I need to talk to you." Ruby shuffled his feet, looking down at the schools tiled floor. Tyler nodded. "Sure,"

Ruby sighed. "Not now, after school would be better." Tyler tensed up noticeably. "N-Not at my place, if that makes you feel any better. We can just talk... here. Later."

Tyler nodded again, not as nervous. "Sure."

Ruby began walking away, before turning around again. "Please come." 

"Okay," Ruby narrowed his eyes slightly, before walking back towards him and sticking his pinky out. "Promise. Promise me you'll be here, It's important." Tyler snorted, probably the most emotion he's ever really showed to Ruby, not counting the times Ruby didn't notice. Tyler wrapped his pinky around his, face red. Was it embarrassing to laugh? Or.. snort? 

Ruby sighed, satisfied. Ruby turned and walked away, this time not turning back. 

And so did Tyler.

* * *

 

"Tyler!' Ruby shouted, walking towards him. Tyler's heart rate sped up. ONly recently had this been happening. "Um, Mind if we go out back? By the football field?" Tyler scrunched up his nose a bit. "Won't they be practicing?" Ruby shook his head. "Day off."

Tyler nodded, as if to say 'alright, as long as we're alone.'

Ruby grabbed his hand and smiled, leading him out the back doors by the gymnasium. Tyler's heart fluttered, a red tint to his cheeks. Ruby was right, no one was out there. "So," Ruby stopped walking once they reached the bleachers. He sat down, urging Tyler to as well. "Let's talk."

Tyler scrunched up his nose. "It's cold out. Didn't the weather say it was going to snow?" Ruby shrugged. "I like the snow, it's calming. Anyways," Ruby took a deep breath. "I got your e-mail, the one about the project. You finished it?" Tyler nodded. "I thought it was for the best."

"It's good, I'm not gonna lie but... Why? I liked hanging out with you." Tyler laughed dryly, making Ruby give him a look of... surprise?

"I'm embarrassing to be around." He replied simply. Ruby's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tyler beat him to it.

"It's not like I don't hear what people say about me, R-Josh. Josh." He reminded himself. "It would just be bad for your reputation."

Ruby sighed. "The most you speak to me and it's you belittling yourself." Ruby grabbed Tyler's hand. "I don't think you're embarrassing, Tyler. I think you're pretty great. And to prove it to you, we're going to my place and we're going to hang out. As friends." 

Tyler was shocked.

He'd never heard someone call him that.

_ A friend. That's it. _

He scoffed at himself mentally, or rather, his brain for saying such a thing. That's all he wanted to be. 

_ Is it really, Tyler? _

This time he ignored it.

Ruby stood up, tightening his grip on Tyler's hand. "And you don't have a choice not to, because I'm not letting you get away with your thoughts."

For the first time, Tyler noticed a bit more about Ruby.

The way when he smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners, the fact his lips look soft enough to touch, or- oh. The way that sometimes, just  _ sometimes,  _ he opens his mouth slightly when he smiles. The way he sometimes looks so...  _ badass  _ when he doesn't even  _ mean  _ to.

But Tyler let him take him to the promised land.

* * *

 

Ruby hopped up on his bed, turning the christmas lights on, then hopped off, turning on the other lamps in his room. Tyler stood there awkwardly, before Ruby retuned to his bed, patting the space beside him. Tyler crawled onto the space beside him, laying on his back just like Ruby was.

"So, I don't mean to be like, a therapist or anything, but what's going on?" Ruby asked, turning his head to face Tyler. Tyler just shrugged, awkwardly messing with his hands. Ruby moved one of his hands from behind his head, placing it on Tyler's hands. "Ty."

"Ty? That's new." Tyler tried to avoid the question.

"Well, Yeah, if you don't like it you can just tell me. Nice try trying to get away from my question though." Ruby responded, teeth poking out from between his lips.

"I thought I'd try." He murmured. He left it hanging in the air, trying to figure out how to answer Ruby's question. Thankfully, Ruby was quiet, waiting for his answer. When Tyler took more than ten minutes to think, Ruby spoke quietly. "How about I ask questions and you... Answer them?" Tyler sighed, and nodded. "Alright, sure. That might be easier for me."

So Ruby did. He started off with things like favorite video game, what he gets on his burritos, most embarassing moment, things like that.

His answers were easy; Super Smash Bros Melee or Mario Kart 64. White rice, chicken, sofritas, cheese, lettuce, extra sour cream, no beans, pico. Most embarassing moment, though...

"Well, I guess I don't really have one. Maybe the time I tripped over someone's backpack in class and basically threw my math homework across the room. I mean, everyone was laughing so..." Ruby nodded. "Everything feels worse when people laugh."

Ruby continued asking questions. 

"Why is this the most you've talked to me?" Tyler rolled his eyes. "I don't talk to anyone, I guess you're special." Ruby's face flushed, and Tyler pretended not to notice. "Well I guess you're special too, Ty." Tyler smiled at the nickname.

"Now, I'm gonna get... into the deeper questions, okay You don't have to answer them if you don't want to." Tyler nodded, closing his eyes. 

"Why don't you talk to anyone?" Tyler thought for a moment.

"Everyone thinks I'm... Weird. They say I babble, and most people don't really... understand my words. They just kinda... hear me. They don't think about what I say though, I guess." Ruby nodded. "I don't think you're weird." Tyler rolled his eyes again. "Then you're an exception."

"Alright, I'll live with being an exception. Is it hard for you to open up to people?"

"I mean, yeah." Tyler nodded. "I guess."

"Why?" Ruby turned towards him.

"Why?" Tyler echoed. "Like I said, people think I'm weird. No one takes the time to think about me, I guess. They just kinda... See me and think, 'Oh, there goes that weird kid again', because it's become my reputation, everyone sees me as weird because someone said I was, so now people avoid me."

"I've been thinking about you a lot, I take the time." Ruby says quietly, almost quiet enough for Tyler not to hear. But he did. And his face was growing redder each second.

"Okay, next question. Do you have any... friends?"

"I like to think we're... y'know, friends. You said it earlier so..." Tyler trailed off, messing with his hands again. Ruby once again, placed his hand over Tyler's own.

"That's kind of you. I didn't know if you felt the same." Ruby smiled at him.

"N-Next question, please." Tyler murmrued.

"Alright, um... What's your sexuality?" Tyler's face paled.

"I-I've never thought about it b-before. I don't know." Ruby rolled his eyes. "C'mon, how can you not have-"

"I just told you, I haven't!" Tyler stated, a bit harshly at that. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for prying. Why do you hate yourself?"

Tyler calmed slightly. "I don't really... hate myself, I just kinda... Don't think I'm really worth the effort you're putting into being my friend."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I... I'm me. No one's ever put in the effort, so I guess... I don't see the point." He responded. "There's always a first," Ruby responded. "And I'm glad I'm your first 'friend'."

Ruby paused. "Does that mean you've never, like, Kissed anyone?" Tyler shook his head. "I mean, I guess not. I've never really pursued it." Ruby nodded. "I see."

"Why? I mean, I don't see how someone wouldn't  _ want _ to."

"Ruby-"

"I have another question! Why do you call me that?"

"I d-don't m-mean to." He let it slip again, great. "It doesn't matter if you don't mean to, but why? I mean, it's cute, but..."

_ C-Cute?! _

"Well you seem to have an obsession with red... Your hair, walls," He motioned to the walls around them. "Clothing, school supplies."

"Is that all?" Ruby asked. He sounded... disappointed, in a way.

_ It's just your ears, he's disgusted that you paid so much attention. _

"Well I-I mean... you um, you're so... bright, all the time too. You always have a glint in your eyes, l-like a Ruby." He added. Something he was ashamed of. 

_ Why did you tell him that? He's gonna be so upset, he's- _

"How long have you been calling me that?"

Tyler froze. Could he tell him?  _ Would  _ he tell him?

"U-Um..."

"Longer than the project, I'm guessing."

"Since I saw you, really. I d-didn't know your name s-so..."

Ruby nodded. "I see. Back to the kiss thing! Why haven't you kissed anyone? I don't see how anyone could resist." He teased.

Tylers face turned bright red, and Ruby pointed it out. "I should be calling you Ruby instead. Your face always gets red when I compliment you."

Tyler shrugged, trying to make it look like it was... casual. "I'm not used to compliments." Ruby nodded. "I kinda got that."

"Why do you keep bringing up that I haven't kissed anyone? If you want to kiss me, just do it." He joked, smirking. 

"Since when are you so talkative? Or suggestive?" Ruby cracked a smile. Tyler's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "I'm... comfortable around you." 

And Ruby could tell.

"I'm glad."

* * *

 

Tyler had gone to Ruby's every day after school since then.

HIs mom was more than pleased, and she urged him to bring Ruby over some time. 

"So, Ty, what's new?" Ruby asked, running a hand along the edge of one of the vinyls he was placing on his turntable. Tyler shrugged. "Not much, you're the only one I talk to." Ruby nodded. "Mark's been getting on my back."

"About what?"

"Oh, y'know. You. The fact I've been hanging out with you more than him, the fact you're the 'weird' kid, even though I think you're more normal than you seem." Tyler scoffed mentally.

_ If only you knew, Buddy. _

Tyler winced at the sound of the turntable's needle hitting the record. Most people wouldn't hear it, but since Tyler had his little 'gift' it wasn't too hard.

"So Mark's jealous of me, is what I'm hearing." Ruby's lips twitched upwards. "I guess. He has a lot to be jealous about, not just the fact I'm hanging out with you." Tyler shrugged. 

"And the fact he think's we're fucking or something, just because I'm gay." 

_ Did he just... Confess two things to you? Tyler, don't get ahead of yourself, but- _

"I wouldn't mind it." 

Tyler froze. It slipped out, his deepest, most inward thought had slipped out. Ruby turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Tyler shot up, waving his hands. "Y-You're n-not bad l-looking, R-Ruby. Josh! Josh. But it s-slipped out, y'know? Jokes!" He tried to cover it up, but it was already too late. He's made it worse with his stuttering and unconvincing movements.

"You really think I'm not too bad looking?" Ruby asked, body turned towards the turntable, the slow, steady beat of Blink-182's 'I Miss You' playing. Tyler nodded, choking out a 'Yes'.

Ruby stood up, pinning Tyler to his bed. "Wh-What are you-"

And before he could finish his sentence, Ruby was kissing him. 

_ This has to be something friends do! _

He mentally told his brain to shut up, and for once, it did. 

Tyler kissed back, trying to match Ruby's movements. Ruby pulled away, face red, just like Tyler's own. Ruby rolled off of him.

"How high?"

"Huh?" Tyler turned towards him, still shocked.

"How high is heaven?" Tyler narrowed his eyes slightly, confused.

"Well, I mean, obviously you're an angel. So how high?" Tyler rolled his eyes, and chuckled dryly.

"You should tell me about the clouds sometime too, Ty."

* * *

 

"You're too pure, too truthful, Ty. I swear you hold the cure to sadness just within your smile." Tyler rolled his eyes. "You're getting mushy again."

"Sorry," Ruby sighed. "I can't help it."

'What even are we?!' Tyler wanted to scream, but instead smiled. "If I'm so 'pure', then everyone else must be too." Tyler murmured, eyes not moving from Ruby's ceiling. 

"Nah, We're all diseased. Everyone does horrible things to people like you, false accusations and such. Like the whole 'weird' kid thing." Ruby sighed. Tyler took this as a good time to bring up his mother.

"My mom want to meet you, Josh." Ruby groaned. "I kinda like Ruby better." Tyler just rolled his eyes. "Like I said, Mom." Ruby nodded. "Ah, right. Sure, I'll come over then." Tyler smiled. "Really?" Ruby hummed, nodding. "Yeah, sure. I can't just say no to my boyfriend- I hope boyfriend is okay to say, because I'd love nothing better than to have that label on you, placed by me- but anyways, I can't say no to you, because I kinda like you." Ruby rambled, finally punching Tyler's shoulder lightly.

Tyler smiled. "How's tomorrow night work?" Ruby hummed. "Tomorrow... Friday. Yeah, That should work. But you better believe I'm spending the night if you're inviting me over on a Friday night." Tyler froze slightly. "Um, Can you um, not call me b-boyfriend or anything in front of my parents or siblings? I'm not sure I'm ready to-"

"Sure, sure." Ruby cut him off, waving his hand. "I won't out you. Promise." Tyler sighed happily.

"Thanks, Ruby."

* * *

 

"Mom, This is Josh." Ruby smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Joseph." Tyler's mother smiled, shaking Ruby's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Josh. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Tyler answered for him. "I was, I-I was hoping he could spend the night? Like a g-guys night?" She blinked in surprise. Tyler's never had anyone over before, let alone to  _ spend the night.  _ "Yes! Of course! You're welcome anytime, Josh. I'll order a pizza for you both!" Her smile seemed to grow with each word. 

"Th-Thanks, Mom." And with that Tyler led Ruby up to his room.

"Your house is huge, Ty." Ruby murmured when he stepped into Tyler's room. "And you're room's no exception. I mean, look at that TV! That couch! All these- oh man, all these consoles!" Ruby was in awe. Tyler smiled. "My parents like to spoil me, since the know how bad school is for me. Er, Was, for me."

Ruby looked up from the many video games he was sorting through. "Was?"

"It's b-better now that I have y-you." Tyler murmured. Ruby smiled, walking to the door and locking it. 

"R-Ruby?" Ruby just shushed him. "What? I wanna kiss you, because that was cute." Tyler sighed in relief. He shouldn't be thinking like he was.

Ruby grabbed one of his hands, and placed his other under Tyler's jaw.He brought him closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was short, and sweet, but had Tyler begging for more. When Ruby parted from him, he couldn't help the whine escaping his lips. Ruby smiled at that, pressing a much more passionate, and a much longer kiss to his lips.

* * *

 

Tyler was addicted.

All night he had been basically begging for kisses from Ruby.

Ruby would comply each time, even once licked a bit of pizza sauce from Tyler's lips before proceeding to kiss him.

And to be blunt, it rocked.

Tyler was in Ruby heaven. He was falling more and more in love with Ruby than he should be. Even when they had tiny disagreements over characters, or when Tyler won a game and Ruby didn't, he could still feel his heart beating out of his chest.

And he loved it.

* * *

 

"You're a freak of nature." 

Kick.

"The worst kind of weirdo."

Kick.

"And I can't believe you're dating him."

Kick.

"He's cool, you're a freak."

Kick.

"You don't  _ deserve  _ him."

Kick.

Tyler had never seen these people before. Two girls, filming and laughing at it all, while one boy, was hurting him.

_ They call it 'beating up', Tyler. _

They backed off, finally walking away. 

And Tyler cried.

He expected someone to beat him up over the fact he was with a guy, not the fact that he was with a certain guy.

Tyler finally got to his feet, leaning against the brick wall beside him. The area he and Ruby always met at before walking back to Ruby's.

"Hey, Tyler, I have some-" Ruby stopped dead in his tracks, looking Tyler over.

"Oh my god." Ruby was beside him in a moment, kissing each bruise forming on his face, wiping the blood from his lips. "Ty, Oh my god, who did this? Why?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. But because I'm with you is the 'why'." He murmured. Ruby wrapped his arms around him. Tyler could feel a few of Ruby's tears rolling down his back.

"I promise I'll never let this happen again."

* * *

Tyler was good at hiding the bruises. Ruby never noticed and never questioned when he did see one.

Only once had he asked, and Tyler responded with a quick, "I tripped on the stairs and hit my arm on the edge of the stair."

Ruby didn't ask again.

Tyler didn't know if he didn't notice, or didn't care, but either way he was grateful. He was starting to believe what they were saying.

"Worthless," Tyler almost thought Ruby was talking to him. Pointing out that, yes, he was. "I swear, Calculus is worthless." Ruby continued. Tyler nodded as if to agree, but stopped short. One of the kicks to his back earlier that day must've messed his neck up.

_He didn't notice, did he?_

He met Ruby's gaze. Ruby didn't look too happy, but also looked as if he was searching for the words to ask Tyler what was wrong.

Tyler beat him to it. "I'm fine, I just slept on my neck weird. Woke up halfway off the bed." He tried to joke, but Ruby's eyes lingered on his body. Ruby narrowed his eyes, pulling up one of Tyler's sleeves to reveal a gash on his arm and a purple-grey bruise on his shoulder.

"I knew it. I knew it but I didn't say anythign in hopes you would tell me if anything was wrong." Ruby sighed, pressing the heels of his hands onto his eyes, rubbing as if trying to clear a headache. Tyler stayed silent, letting the awkward air sit.

"How many?"

Tyler gave him a confused glance, Ruby rolling his eyes at his behavior. "How many, Tyler?" His voice was oddly stern, and Tyler wasn't sure if he should love the new protective tone or if he should be afraid of losing Ruby.

_Let him leave. He doesn't love you anyways._

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Ruby took it as he was saying 'No'.

"Tyler, Don't make this hard." Ruby murmured, dragging Tyler a bit closer to him on the floor of his room. 

"What?" Tyler asked, a hint of concern lacing his already shaking voice. "You just told me 'no', Tyler." Ruby sighed.

"N-No! I didn't, I was just shaking my head because-" He cut himself off. Could he tell Ruby about the voice? "Tyler, stop stalling and just tell me the truth for once, I'm sick of the games." Ruby sounded... Angry. Agitated.

Tyler wanted to cry, he decided the new tone wasn't his favorite and he was afraid. Afraid of losing him, afraid of the world around him.

"Tyler!" Ruby broke him out of his thoughts a second time. "I don't know what's going on with you, but until you can tell me what the hell is going on, you need to leave." Tyler's face paled, and the tears that were being held back nearly broke loose.

"I-I can tell you, I-I'm so-" 

"No, Tyler, obviously you can't. You keep spacing out, you're looking for an  _excuse_ and I'm not going to tolerate it. Leave, Tyler." 

"Josh, I-"

" _Leave._ "

"It's the voices!" He broke the doubt, the heavy air circling around them like vultures. Ruby's eyes widened. He hadn't known. "The... Voices? What do they... Say?"

"They tell me you hate me." Tyler murmured, eyes focused on the carpet below him. "Tyler, I-"

"They tell me I don't deserve you." This time Ruby was quiet. He wanted Tyler to continue. "They tell me you're using me; for what I wouldn't know. They tell me that I'm a freak. They tell me I deserve everything bad that comes my way, none of the good. They tell me I don't deserve to live."

Ruby was silent for a moment, processing Tyler's confessions. "Ty, I had no idea, I understand, I'm so sorry I sna-" Tyler scoffed. "You wouldn't have done it at all if you truly understood."

Ruby was silent. "I don't think that's fair." He whispered. "But you're right, as much as I'd like to think I understand, I don't. I'm sorry," Ruby leaned in to kiss Tyler's cheek, but Tyler moved away from him, putting a distance between the two. When he looked up, he noticed the hurt evident on Ruby's face.

_Good. Now he feels a bit of the pain you've been putting up with for years._

Tyler resisted the urge to clear his head. Instead, he didn't respond, just ignored the thought.

"Is it true?" 

Ruby looked up from the carpet, analyzing Tyler's face. "I'm... Not sure what you're asking."

"Is what they say true? Are you using me? Am I some charity case? Do you not love me? Was all of this.... A waste of time?" Ruby took a moment to think.

"I think... At first, I felt bad. But as we started hanging out, as I got to know you, I... I think I fell in love with you a little bit, and when we kissed that first time... I felt something I haven't before. I felt love, I felt love for the person sitting in front of me, I felt love for the person I hadn't known up until a few weeks ago, I felt love for you." Tyler didn't hear his confession, instead his brain took over right after he uttered 'at first'.

_He didn't love you then, Probably doesn't now._

Tyler fought the tears threatening to spill down his face. He grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Wh-Where are you going? Tyler?" Ruby asked, standing. His eyes were wide, he wasn't sure what to do.

Tyler made his way towards the door.

" _I'm not a pity party, I can handle myself and my emotions just fine on my own."_ He seethed, eyes narrowed as he turned to Ruby's bedroom door. He grasped the handle, pulling it open.

"Tyler, You're not-"

Tyler ignored him.

Instead, he ran.

* * *

It's been a week since Angel's been to school. Josh presented their project alone, the project Angel completed on his own after avoiding him.

Josh felt responsible. Responsible for the search parties, responsible for the crying of Angel's parents, responsible for the pain Angel must have felt after he had confessed he loved him more than even he could comprehend. 

_Did my words of love hurt him so badly he up and left town?_

That's what everyone assumed. They assumed Angel had just up and left, skipped town and started a new life elsewhere. Even Josh believed it to an extent. He didn't want to believe what was itching the back of his skull.

He didn't want to think he killed Angel.

Josh had recently been going to the creek that ran behind the school. It ran from the school all the way down to Josh's neighborhood, even into Angel's. Josh decided he'd walk a bit further today, passed Angel's neighborhood and towards what everyone called Bubblegum. Bubblegum was a tree that had been struck by lightning, and was burnt to a crisp, all the surrounding trees scorched as well.

As Josh was walking, he saw a figure. The figure looked as if it were floating almost, so he stepped closer to it. 

Josh gagged as he kept moving towards it, covering his nose with hi t-shirt. The smell was horrid, he didn't know how to describe it.

He finally looked up at the figure. He dropped his shirt from over his face. He fell to his knees, gagging. He finally vomited, the sight before him too much to bear.

There he was.

Angel.

Josh's tears were rolling down his face, snot dripping from his nose from the smell. He was bawling.

"Tyler! Oh god, Tyler! I'm so sorry!" He was choking, sobs echoing through the trees. His wails were almost covered by the creek running through the trees.

"Tyler... oh god Tyler... my poor baby... Why would you do this to yourself? Why?" He was screaming digging his nails into his arms, holding himself tightly. The pain was almost too much to bear. 

Josh's wails kept echoing. He tossed his bag on the ground, grabbing his pocket knife from inside his backpack. He climbed the tree a little ways up, reaching to saw Angel down. 

He kept sobbing all the while.

Angel dropped from the tree, and so did Josh. 

Josh darted to his side, gagging on the smell. He leaned forward, eyes darting over Angel's deceased figure. He vomited again, sobbing and choking on his wails. "Why.. Fucking why?" Josh was echoing himself, repeating phrases. He didn't know what else to do. What else could he do?

"When I a-asked if you fell, My angel, I didn't mean like this."

* * *

The detective that held the search party for Tyler passed a few photos to the chief.

"We found a few things at the scene, apparently the boyfriend found him a week after he disappeared."

"Detective Marsh, what in the name of the lord is this?" He scanned through the photos of the rope, the body, the surrounding area.

"That specific picture is his suicide note. He carved it into the tree he hung himself from. It's dark, but the young man must've been pretty depressed." The chief nodded, tossing the pictures on his desk. 

One floated down from the desk, a picture of a tree with a note scratched into it.

 

_Tell our dad I'm sorry._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! I'm so sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I'd like to remind you all I take requests. You can send me one on tumblr, at the link:
> 
> http://nationallydone.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> I like using tumblr for requests due to people's option of anonymity! If you prefer to not use Tumblr, though, feel free to send requests in any other way. Please know that it's easier for me, though, if they're from tumblr. I can keep track of them there!  
> And yes, I do take x Reader and *depending on* smut. Thank you for reading, and I hope this ride was well worth it. <3


End file.
